Narutos Training Partner
by HinataHyugaFanBoy
Summary: What would happen if Hinata went on the training trip with Naruto and Jiraiya


Jiraiya was looking for Naruto so they could leave for their trip. When he finally found Naruto, he sensed another person nearby. Jiraiya looked around and sure enough, he found someone else. He immediately recognized this person as the Hyuga heiress, Hinata. He then noticed she was watching Naruto, and got a brilliant idea. His idea was to take her on the trip with them.

Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and said, "Follow me."

Naruto just said, "OK."

Jiraiya led Naruto behind Hinata, and said, "Naruto, Hinata, you two are now training partners."

This startled Hinata and she hid behind a tree.

Naruto asked, "What do you mean, Pervy Sage?"

"I mean she is coming on the trip with us."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you want to take a friend with you? After all, you won't see the village for 3 years."

Naruto just nodded in agreement.

Hinata heard this and started was thinking, "I'm going to be with Naruto for 3 years!"

Then she fainted. Jiraiya pulled out some smelling salts, revived Hinata, and told her to go went and got a few things and met up with Naruto and Jiraiya at the village gate.

Naruto shouted, " You ready Hinata!"

"H-Hai."

Naruto turned to Jiraiya and asked where they were going.

Jiraiya said, "We're going to a nearby village."

They left the village and walked in almost total silence for the next few on the word almost. Naruto was really impatient and kept on telling Jiraiya to speed Jiraiya had enough and said, "Naruto, think of this of this as a test to see how patient you it was, Hinata would have beaten you."

Naruto said, "Hinata?"

Then he turned around and said, "Hinata, you're so quiet that I forgot you were here.

Hinata thought sadly, "Naruto forgot I was here."

Then she noticed the yawn and said, "Hinata, if you're tired, I could carry you."

She blushed at that statement and said, "I-I'm fine. Th-there is no nee-"

Another yawn escaped her lips and before she knew it, she was in Naruto's arms, being carried bridal said, "You can go to sleep. Oh, one more thing, you look adorable when you yawn."

That statement made her took that moment and asked Naruto, "So, do you like the girl?"

"Yeah, she's my friend."

"Not what I meant, I meant do you have feelings for her."

"No. I like Sakura."

"You like the girl that always beats you to a pulp instead of liking the girl that is always nice to you?"

"I've never thought of that."

"Of course you haven't. Now why do you like Sakura?"

"I guess because of the way she looks."

"Look at the girl your carrying."

Naruto examined Hinata's face and said, "I've never noticed this, but she is beautiful, too."

Jiraiya said, "And she's got a good heart."

Naruto's arms were getting tired and Jiraiya took her out of Naruto's arms and then placed her on Naruto's back to hold her piggyback.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. When they got to the village, Naruto noticed she had face was snuggled into the back of Naruto's neck. He thought, "She is so soft and warm."

Jiraiya got 2 rooms and sealed Naruto and Hinata in one room.

Hinata woke up and asked Naruto if he was staying in the nodded he realized there was one noticed this and scooted got in next to her and fell wouldn't let a moment like this pass, so she got as close as she could to Naruto and fell asleep.

When they woke up Naruto told Hinata about the Kyuubi and a tear rolled down a he broke into tears and said, "I won't blame you if you hate me Hinata."

That statement made Hinata crack and she wrapped Naruto into a warm but comforting hug. She said, " I can't hate you Naruto. I've always looked up to you. I've always admired you. My admiration did slowly transform into something more powerful. It transformed into love. Naruto, I love you."

She pulled back and saw a very shocked moved her face closer to Naruto's. Naruto was thinking, "She loves me?! Her face is getting closer to mine! Is she going to kiss me?! Is she-"

Hinata had pulled Naruto into a soft kiss and Naruto relaxed. He noted everything about the kiss, like the way her soft lips seemed to fit against his also noted the taste, which he thought was very pleasant.

Jiraiya was watching them and when they stopped for air, he said, "I thought I'd never see the day when Naruto would skip important ninja business to fool around with a girl."

Hinata's face turned red and Naruto's face had a small blush present.

Naruto mouthed to Hinata a small thanks and Hinata responded with, "Y-y-your welcome."

END 


End file.
